


Stars of Azure Nights

by Wandering_Bard



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blue Lions centric, But comments is always appreciated, F/M, First story pls be kind, Post-Awakening, Robin got a new daughter, gave up on tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Bard/pseuds/Wandering_Bard
Summary: Dimitri, El worked deep into the night as King and Queen. Reminiscing their professor, not Byleth but the white thunder or otherwise known as the high deliver- RobinThis fanfic will be under major rewrite in Christmas hope I get something good out of this break.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glass Axe of the Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308990) by [Arika_Ito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_Ito/pseuds/Arika_Ito). 



  
On a cold Fhirdiad night like any other, Queen Edelgard silently reviewed reports on trade and foreign affairs. She glanced at the desk beside her, taking comfort in the fact his husband had completed his reviews on the domestic affairs, and was tending to their son. Since their final victory against those slithers in the dark, she and her husband had been ruling over Fódlan.

  
The candle’s droplets filled its plate as the Queen tightened her brows at the trade conflict between Almyra and the dukedom of Gloucester. Rolling her eyes at Lorenz’s antics. Her brow tightened as she thought of ways to deal with Lorenz's ego. Suddenly the sound of the door opening broke her tails of thought. Altering her gaze Edelgard locked eyes with the Savior King, her husband- Dimitri. With a slight shake of his head, Edelgard knew it was time to rest. She stood and walked towards her husband.

  
“How is Robin?” She asked.

  
“Well asleep,” Dimitri answered as he pulled her into a hug, his fingers gently toyed with her brown hair.

  
“Do you miss him,” Edelgard asked a moment later, as she leaned into his body.

  
“I do,” Dimitri replied, quickly realizing who his wife was referring to.

  
“But I am at ease when I remembered that he too is with his love ones and family,” he smiled as he finished his thought of their mentor.

  
“He taught us everything we know,” she sighed into Dimitri’s chest.

  
“Well, he is the Grandmaster of Ylisse after all…” Dimitri chuckled silently.

* * *

  
As the King and Queen of Ferghus recalled their memories of their mentor. Said Mentor sat under the rising sun. The sea wind ruffling his unkempt hair as he leaned against a palm tree, quill in hand.

  
“Father, what are you writing,” a young woman's voice rang beside him.

  
“Just a memoir of my days in Fódlan,” Robin answered.

  
“Nothing work-related,” he quickly added from his wife's cold stare.

  
“Do give us a read after you finished it...” his wife said deep in thoughts.

  
“Sev said you got yourself another daughter…” Robin froze at his wife's words.

  
“Adopted,” Robin quickly explained his muscle tensed as he ran his hand in his hair. His wife chuckled at his antics.

  
“I know that dear,” she laughed.

  
“You are too loyal for your own good,” she said as she signed.

  
“Only to those I love,” Robin answered as he reached out to kiss his wife's hand.

  
“... ah. Morgan is watching! Do you want Inigo to follow your example!” She cried out as Robin planted kisses along her arms as he stood to reach her height, looking at her in the eye, his lips curling upwards as he held his wife in his arms.

  
“Gotcha!" he said to his blushing wife.

  
"I promised you that I will make a specific plan to attack that you will not see it coming right?” Robin smirked at his wife.

  
“Dad… the ink spilled,” Morgan deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigue introduce Robin to Lambert, Robin told a story

King Lambert king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus sat on his oak sit in his office as he heard his childhood friend Lord Rodrigue talk about the guest at his castle who he had invented to be the mentor of the Prince and the daughter of Lambert’s Queen.

“He does seem like a capable person, tell me, Rod, how old is he,”

“He seemed to be in his mid-twenty, but his eyes seemed to be of a man who lived two lives and countless battles,” Rodrigue replied.

“If what Rodrigue says is true, I would be wary to trust this man to be with Dimitri,” Rufus said as he frowned.

“It is strange for such man to be alive in this time of Fódlan,”

“I understand your worries Rufus but I assure you he is a trustworthy man,” Rodrigue said.

“And most of all he will be a great addition to our kingdom,” he assured.

“Very well then we should arrange a meeting with him,” King Lambert said his eyes glimmering.

“As you wish your majesty, I will invite him to the castle,” Rodrigue bowed and walked out of the room.

“Brother…” Rufus said silently.

“I know, I know I am too trusting,” Lambert laughed.

“But I know that Dimitri is safe when he has a silent protector for him,” Lambert said at his brother’s blush.

“Perhaps you will manage to say hi next time you meet him,” Lambert continued to tease his brother.

“I apologize for my leave, my Majesty, but I do have other duties to attend to,” Rufus said and walked out of the room.

Lambert chuckled and went back to his work.

As the sun flew behind the mountains and the stars glimmered a man sat in his room reviewing battle plans he made throughout his years of war and battle. Lord Rodrigue had been kind to him, lending him shelter and food, but he understood that such would come with a price- his service to the Kingdom. Despite the peaceful first sight, Robin had sensed the taste of blood and ashes in the air in the land. And as he ventured into the northern realm of Fearghus, he sensed the anger from the nobles, much like those in Ylisse when war between Ylisse and Pelagian waited at the nation’s door, with the betrayal of Hierarch in his mind, Robin worked tirelessly for his host. 

His encounter with his host had been a unique one, Robin was wandering the forest until he witnessed a bandit raiding to a nearby village, not willing to see a life lost, the Ylissian threw himself into the fray. After saving a young man from a deadly arrow with his newly acquired tactical bolt, he gained the interest of the leader of the army. As soon as the fighting ended, Robin was greeted by a man on horseback introducing himself as duke Rodrigue. Reluctant to entertain the Duke at first, the lord surprised Robin when he was questioned by his son.

“Why are we trusting him,” the man asked bluntly.

“He fought to save Faerghusian lives. My heart says that's enough,” Rodrigue replied.

Robin suppressed a laugh at his reply. A single tear frightened to drop, as he remembered Chrom’s words when they ended their first battle together.

A knocked at the door broke the tactician’s trails of thoughts.

“Lord Rodrigue requested your presence at his office,” the servant told him.

“As he may,” Robin answered.

Smoothing his hair, Robin tacked his robe tight, the long Plegian robes had worked well in the sandy winds, but in the harsh north it was minimal against the chilling howls of the night. Shivering slightly Robin hushed through the hallways entering Rodrigue’s office.

“Lord Rodrigue, you ask for me?” Robin as the guards opened the door for him.

"Ahh yes Robin, I had had a meeting with his majesty, recommending you to be the prince mentor,"

"Why me?" Robin asked warily.

"His Highness will need a man like you at his side, but first I need you to be truthful with me," he said calmly.

Robin’s eyes widened at his word, his heart pumping in his chest, half expecting guards to force him into a headlock.

“Relax, what host am I to not treat you with respect, trust, and hospitality should you remain as my guest, but Robin... I need to know your story to trust you with his highness… Like you have said before, the peace in Fódlan is nothing but a facade. Faerghus needed men like you, young, wise, and prepared for war while not willing it,” he paused as he looked at Robin.

“I know that you are not of Fódlan when I set my eyes on you, the weapon you wield… your tome… is no practice of Fódlan, and your sword, even though we do use Lavin sword as reason-based combat weapons, yours look... other-worldly may I say,”

“And when you speak... I heard the sound of a man who witnessed countless battles, wars even… Fódlan although in trying times had not seen battle so large that you should have experienced, at least not those you had been preparing for,” Rodrigue’s eyes fixed on Robin’s.

Robin signed as he closed his eyes, his memories of Ylisstol returning to him, the sight of a drunk Chrom, a Lissa getting pranked by his daughter, a Fredrick laughing at the suffering of the recruits on the training fields… names and pictures flew into the void that was his mind. Then a flash of crimson, the sound of a javelin flying off into the distance. A single tear found its path on the grand master’s face.

“Naga never forbidden to share my story,” he mumbled.

“Lord Rodrigue, allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin and this is my story…” Robin said as he steadied his eyes at his host.

And so Robin spoke of his past, as he spoke Rodrigue’s eyes widened. Robin was no man of immediate trust, but who was he to deny Rodrigue when he had trusted him like Chrom at their first meeting. Even saying the same words Chrom had said to him back then.

so words flowed out of his mouth, though with caution Robin censored certain information. As the story of Ylissian unraveled, Rodrigue was amazed by Chrom’s leadership and the casualness of the Shepherd for an elite armed force. But then Robin paused deep in thought.  
“I think that is all I can say,” Robin said quietly.

“I understand now Robin, you have my trust,” Rodrigue answered, smiling with empathy and amusement.

Suddenly the room glowed as the man looked at each other in silence and soon the light took form and a fair lady stood in front of the two men.

“Lady Naga,” Robin exclaimed, bowing to pay respect to the queen of Dragons. Rodrigue followed suit though not without a frown.

“Sir Rodrigue…” Naga said, looking the two man in the eye.

“Now that Robin has told you his past… I asked for one thing, aid him in finding Lady Sothis so he can return to Ylisse,” Naga said to the man.

“Is this a ploy…” Rodrigue said to himself quietly.

“No it is not a ploy,” Naga said nonchalantly with a deep breath. Rodrigue's brows raised in fear as he felt the power in Naga’s breath.

“I will provide my aid, I swear upon my honor,” Rodrigue said quickly, looking at the man in front of him with new respect as Lady Naga disappeared.

“Come with me, man blessed by divinity,” Rodrigue said as he led Robin out of his office.

“My lord please don’t spread this around,” Robin pleaded.

“I must tell his Majesty,” Rodrigue answered. Robin sighed giving up the fight.

“Whatever you deemed necessary then,” Robin said.

A few hours later Robin was on his knee to stop a religious war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is to your liking update will be regular after November. As always comments are always welcomed and treasured.  
> Oh and has anyone figured out who is Robin wife?


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greats guess all around guys. Welp since someone guessed it right I will come out clear it is Cordelia! But @Godsvessel I like your thinking and welp you are really onto something here. So let's see why Naga is in Fodlan then shall we?

“So sir robin,” king Lambert said, turning to the white-haired youth beside him as they talked in his office. Robin looked at him brow raised.

“I was wondering what you had said before. As you have pointed out, the Faerghus lack magical talents, is it possible for you to oversee the process of integrating tomes to the standard armament for Kingdom mages?” King Lambert requested.

“Your Majesty,” Robin answered without a sweat.

“From what I saw from the military doctrine you have given me, mages here see the ability magic as a gift from the progenitor god and a study passed down from the saints, the practice of Tomes and its availability might go against such doctrine. This might strain the Kingdom’s relationship with the church, and land Faerghus in a potential two-front war with both the Empire and Alliance” Robin told Lambert.

“Furthermore even though tomes open up a new arsenal of spells, its effectiveness will only be magnified in the hands of the talented,” Rodrigue nodded beside him deep in thought.

“I advised that the practice of tomes can be a private practice to test its effectiveness and of course show the church of our goodwill. Train his highness and his friends with tomes, should be a good start” he suggested.

“Training the younglings is a good idea, but Rod you and I both know that Dimitri is not fit for magic, Edelgard, on the other hand, does have potential. Perhaps Ingrid and Sylvain too…” Lambert said.

“Lady Edelgard does have potential and so does Ingrid and Sylvain. However, I don’t think they will be interested,” Rodrigue said.

“Why so?” Robin asked.

“Ingrid aimed to be a pegasus knight and Sylvain would likely think that muscle will attract more girls than magic…” Rodrigue deadpanned.

“Well let us talk about Sylvain later then…” Robin said stunned by the fact someone could be a flirt when he was nine. It does remind him of Inigo but he was 17 when they met him, and he did not have the chance to see the child version of him.

“Ingrid on the other hand leads to another idea of mine. in Ylisse there is another form of elite Pegasus knight other than Falcon knight. It was called the Dark Fliers, advanced units who wield both tomes and spears. My family for example was all Dark Fliers, except me of course. The Dark Flier class is extremely powerful as the practice utilizes the power of wind magic and allows fliers to attack again after defeating their enemy, this skill is called Gale force and is one of the skills that can be passed down through the family. If your majesty allows me I shall happily provide the training needed,”

“You said that they were Dark Fliers, is it a middle-tier class in which they advance to other classes,” Rodrigue asked.

“No it isn’t, it is a master class alongside Falcon Knight, my wife changed to falcon knight in following the traditions for the captain of the Ylisse Pegasus Knight squad. My youngest changed as she decided to follow my footsteps and became a tactician. My eldest is the one who is still a dark flier,” Robin explained.

“Understood… Dark Fliers do seem like a force to be reckoned with… Very well, I shall assign you to be the mentor for our first two Dark flier officers and will allow you to build a battalion based on this practice,” Lambert said to Robin. Robin bowed, thanking the King.

“I assume the two dark fliers will be lady Ingrid and lady Edelgard then. As for his highness, I could still tutor him in what I knew in swords and the art of war,” Robin said. Lambert nodded. Robin once again bowed much to the amusement of Rodrigue.

“Father, Lord Rodrigue,” a young boy spoke beside them. Robin stood up from his bow meeting the eyes of the source of the voice. Straight blonde hair, blue eyes that shine like gems… this boy was indeed good looking, too old for the cute but too young for dashing.

“Oh nice to meet you, sir, I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, you must be the man uncle was grunting about,” the young prince introduced himself.

“It is my honor to meet you, your highness” Robin bowed to the boy.

“Why are you here young man?” Rodrigue asked Dimitri, ruffling his hair.

“The sun is on already,” Dimitri answered. Lambert’s eyes widened and he glanced at the distance clock tower, and as the young prince said the iron hand of the clock sat on the fourteen.

“Very Well son, I see everyone is on the training grounds?” Lambert asked.

“Yes, father,” the prince answered.

“Robin, it is time for you to meet your students,” Lambert said and gestured to everyone in the room to follow him.

* * *

Glenn huffed as he waited for his Highness and his Majesty. His eyes scanned the courtyard like an eagle on the hunt performing his duty to her Majesty’s daughter.

“Brother, why aren’t we starting our training now?’ a voice rang beneath him.

“We have to wait for his Majesty and his Highness,” he answered bluntly.

“His Majesty is coming?” Ingrid asked, quickly standing up from the ground cleaning the imagery dusk on her clothes.

“What! Ingrid you don’t know?” Sylvain asked as he laughed at her expense.

“Hey!” Ingrid said as pouted.

“It's fine I didn’t know too” Sylvain admitted and Ingrid’s eyes went wide.

“And you laughed at me,” Ingrid said as her hands collided with his head.

“Your Majesty!” Ingrid started at Edelgard's voice. Quickly bowed to Lambert as he led Robin and the others to the courtyard. Glenn’s eyes locked onto the white-haired man, surprised to see his father’s guests with them, then it clicked, he was the new mentor Lord Rufus talked about. His mind pondered on the news. This man had saved his life and earned his father trust but he was still a man from unknown origins, a threat to his Highness, and for the first time in his life he sided with Rufus. He shall treat him respect but keep his doubt and distance, and of course, whatever he did Felix would follow.

“Children may I introduce you to your new mentor Robin,” Lambert said as he signaled the man to step forward. Robin smiled and bowed chuckling slightly as he heard Rodrigue counting the times he bowed in one day silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed like a filler, I want to explore Lambert more as a King. And here a question what do you think of Rufus. I always feel like he was under Cornelia's mercy after Lambert's death but what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I am back, sorry for the long delay. I was sick for two from late September to early October. And have been catching up on my school work since then. So I am extremely sorry. Anyway hope you like this chapter which is a little test for myself, hope you guys love it!

Two months had passed since his meeting with his new student, Robin had seen they thrived under his training. Dimitri had started his training in controlling his strength, Ingrid and Edelgard are well on their way to learning the art of the spears and flying. Robin still laughed at the face Rufus had made when he introduced the 11 years olds to a pegasus and encouraged Ingrid and Edelgard to ride it. However, he soon spotted Edelgard’s talent in heavy weapons and after much consideration started to innovate on Ylissian’s practice. Felix, on the other hand, was coping well with the Ferox style, however, his over hopeful and innocent personalities were to be worked with in order for him to face the harsh reality of war. Sylvain…was indeed a surprise like Inigo before him, however, the facade around him was thick, even more, impressive than Inigo when he first met him.

However, his training was put to a halt thanks to the situation at hand. Around a week ago lord Rodrigue was sent to one of Kleiman castles to oversee the first stage of negotiation between Feaghus and the people of Duscur. Yet in his absence, three minor lords under lord Rodrigue’s dukedom rebelled. At Lambert’s order, Robin and Grand Duke Rufus were sent to put the rebellious lord to their knees. Knowing this was his test Robin allowed himself no failure. Overseeing the march he soon found the regular Feaghus army prone to the attacks of one particular weapon- the armor breaker or any blunt weapon for that matter. In his concern, Rufus had assured him that they too were facing the regular setup of Fearghus Army. This however did not ease him as he sent scouts ahead to oversee the area.

On the second day of the march, they had received that the rebel stronghold was close to the Itha plains. Rufus then suggested sending a letter to ask for Court Gautier’s aid and part of the Itha defense force performing a pincer move on the enemy. Robin agreed that it could be an option and agreed. Soon they march north. With both of the commanders sending letters of their own.

Just as the Royal army continued their march northward

“We have thrown them off our tracks, lady Cornelia is right,” a voice said in the dark. Horses galloped into the dark forest.

“How…” the soldiers exclaimed at the sight in front of them. It was night when they arrived at Rufus’s land yet it was not the sight of their enemy that caught up to them but the flickering of flames scorching the earth.

“They have got us off,” Rufus grunted.

“Milord there is our trails down below,” 

“Dam it!” Rufus cried. 

“Are you sure this is healthy?” Felix asked his friends as they munched on their food. They were having lunch in the palace, enjoying the Kingdom delicacy or the delicacy of their taste… Dimitri favoring cheese above all had changed all his meat and dessert for the doubled cheesed carbonara. Edelgard on the other was no better with her usually stern face gone she munched on her sweet bun with a face of satisfaction. And Felix did not allow his eyes to wander to his lift as Ingrid had already finished all the game meat Dimitri, Edelgard, and Sylvain had offered her and was now onto the bear jerky that sir Robin had left her a few days before… How she endured the taste was not known to Felix. As for Sylvain he silently ate what was left in his lunch after offering his sweet bun and meat to Edelgard and Ingrid for nothing in return. Only Felix’s lunch in its original shape, he eyed his friends worriedly.

“Won’t his majesty and sir Robin be mad at us?” he asked.

“And besides how are we going to defend Fearghus with the three of you fat as a pig and Sylvain as frail as a stick…”

“What did you say,” Edelgard stared at him coldly.

“Noth... I said nothing” Felix started at the princess’s cold eyes.

The others laughed as Felix ran out to find Glenn.

“What happened kiddo,” Glenn asked.

“Edelgard threatened me because I said they will become a pig from only eating what they like,” Felix said as he hugged his leg, Glenn facepalmed.

“That was your own fault kiddo I can’t help you,” he said as he lifted Felix from the ground and led him back to the dining room where the rest of his friends were.

Just as Glenn returned Felix to his friends a messenger from King Lambert ran into the room.

“King Lambert required all of the castle residents to gather at the courtyard. Sir Fraldarius the King had asked for the guards to help evacuate the farmers on the field,” the King’s messenger said.

“How is that possible?” Dimitri asked.

“Stay calm, your Highness, the enemies were not at our gates yet, but we must prepare…”

  
  


Baron Abelard’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. King Lambert stood tall on the city wall glaring at the surrounding army. Unfazed by the rebellion under Fhirdaid’s wall. What frightened him more was how well prepared the city was. The defense force was at its peak, with Falcon knights covering the sky. The son of Rodrigue standing at the gate with his command of paladins, swordmasters, and fortress knights. Cornelia had promised it would be a surprise attack and they should not be prepared. The Baron bit his tongue, calming himself his heart turned into stone it was too late to turn back.

“The first to climb that wall gets a hundred gold, the one who kills Rodrigue’s spawn will get his land. The one who kills Lambert shall have this city,” He shouted.

“Now, charge!” He ordered. And yet before the army moved thunder clapped and an explosion was heard from the rear.

“How do you know they are heading to Fhirdaid?” Rufus asked as his and Robin army marched towards the “You had said yourself before milord, the Itha plain is no place for a stand down,” Robin yelled his reply as the harsh winds ate up his word.

“Then Baron Abelard must be among them for them to know this passage to the capital, that bastard I will have him hung on the battlefield,” Rufus roared.

“Still you surprise me with your perception,”

“Let see that happen, milord,” Robin chuckled. As they came to the clearing Rufus smirked 

“Kill every last one of them,” Rufus commanded. The army of Ferghus charged at the rebels.

“For the King!” Glenn cried pulling out his sword leading the castle guard from across the field.

The eyes of the rebels widened, this was no war. It was a hunt and they were the prey. The prey roared in desperation.

The army crashed, the rebellion put up a surprising fight in their desperation. However, the all or nothing confidence spoon fell as bolts of thunder tore through their ranks. With the magic of his tome, he cleared a path for his army. Tapping into the long-unused power inside himself he dashed through the battlefield.

“Sorry,” He said gently as he closed the eyes of a fallen foe. Suddenly a lance thrust toward him quickly dogging his Lavin sword slipped out his hand, not letting the knight use this opportunity. He pulled out his silver sword and charged.

“Here’s how it’s done,” he said as he ran his sword into the paladin side. The hit was critical. The Knight fell from his horse and the man took his last breath. Suddenly, a cry rang out of the battlefield, Robin glanced at the source and worriedness took over. Rufus was hit by a missed arrow from the castle archer during his duel with one of the rebellion lords, dropping from his horse the rebel lord readied for the finishing blow…

Knowing that he had no time to grab his tome or sword he reached his hand and allowed the magic to flow through him. He had never tried the Fódlan way of magic but he is desperate. His brain flashed as he called Rodrigue teaching. Shaping the magic inside him he saw pictures of his past flew through his brain, Rodrigue had warned him about this, over-concentration might lead to his downfall if the magic ran wild inside him but Robin had no time to care. At the last moment, he released the energy within him.

A white Drakon flew over the blood and iron, hitting its mark the grand Duke was saved.

Cornelia grimaced at the sight before her. She should have known the prince mentor was a danger to her goals. The party in the throne room had left her with no option but to follow Arundel's plan.

"Uncle was the coolest out there, especially when he said, "kill every last one of them!" Dimitri shouted as he recalled what Rufus had said before.

"No my brother is the coolest, his skills are unmatched. Did you guys see his kill count?" Felix defended his brother.

"Oh come on clearly sir Robin is the best he even earned his title the white thunder out there,"

"No my brother is cooler"

"No uncle is the best,"

"Brother why out of all admirable things you did and said out there why does my son find “kill every last one of them” the most inspiring"," Lambert groaned to his brother. Only to be replied by the laughter of Robin and Rufus rambling.

Cornelia signed Lambert's body would have done such a good job in satisfying her need, now she had to settle for Rufus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that is good, cause I am definitely struggling with the next one. But I am signing off for now bye!


End file.
